sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls' Generation - The Boys (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''The Boys (Korean Ver.)right|180px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *Álbum: The Boys *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 18-Octubre-2011 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización geobi naseo sijakjocha an hae bwatdamyeon geudaen tudeoldaeji mara jom! (GG) jujeohamyeon gihwehneun modu neoreul bikyeoga gaseum pyeogo nawabwara jom! (T.R.X) Bring the boys out Yeah you know Bring the boys out We bring the boys out We bring the boys out Bring the boys out sunrie matchwo saneun geot, neon gildeuryeojyeo beoryeotni? gwaenchanhni? (get up) amdamhan sesangi geudael junukdeulge mandeuni? (that’s funny) gwaenchanhni? geunyang bol suga eobseo nan budijhigo ggaejyeodo myeot beonigo ireona nalkarobge meotjige ireul naegoya maldeon ne yaseongeul boyeojwo My boy Bring the boys out Girls’ generation make you feel the heat! jeon segyega neoreul jumokhae (Bring the boys out) wiipungdo dangdanghaji ppyeossokbuteo neon wollae meotjyeosseo You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) heundeulliji malgo geudaen jaril jikyeo wonrae jeonjaeng gateun salmeul saneun inganingeol neoneun wae? (yes fly high) beolsseo wae? (you fly high) pogihae Oh neon meoreotjanha neoui jibnyeomeul boyeojwo jigureul jom heundeureojwo moduga neol bol su itge yeoksaneun saerobge sseuyeojige dwel geol juingongeun baro neo baro neo Bring the boys out Girls’ generation make you feel the heat! jeon segyega neoreul jumokhae (Bring the boys out) wiipungdo dangdanghaji ppyeossokbuteo neon wollae meotjyeosseo You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) Girls bring the boys out! I wanna dance right now! naega iggeureo julge come out sesang namjadeuriyeo nan No.1 jihyereul juneun Athena Check this out! jeulgyeobwara, dojeonye seolleim imi modu gajin sesangui namja geudaero jjuk ganeun geoya keep up! Girls’ generation, We don’t stop! (Bring the boys out) makhyeobeoryeotdeon miraega anboyeotdeon miraega ne nunape pyeolchyeojyeo cheomcheom deo wanbyeokhan ne moseube machi nan ppallyeodeul geot gata My heart geobi naseo sijakjocha an hae bwatdamyeon geudaen tudeoldaeji mara jom! (Bring the boys out) jujeohamyeon gihwehneun modu neoreul bikyeoga gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom! (Bring the boys out) ’cause the girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls’ generation make’em feel the heat! jeon segyega uril jumokhae (Bring the boys out) sesangeul iggeul namja, meotjin yeojadeul yeogi moyeora You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) 'Español' Si usted no ha comenzado aún porque tienes miedo Entonces deja de quejarte! Si dudas, oportunidades pasarán por usted Así que abre tu corazón y sal! Traiga a los chicos Si usted sabe Traiga a los chicos Traemos a los chicos Traemos a los chicos Traiga a los chicos Viviendo por la razón - ha crecido en ti? ¿Estás bien? (Levántate) Se Está realizando un mundo oscuro que pierde fuerza? (Eso es gracioso) ¿Estás bien? No puedo quedarme aquí y ver Incluso si choca y rompe muchas veces, levántate Muéstrame tu lado salvaje es fuerte y fresco, muchacho Traiga a los chicos Girls' Generation te hacen sentir el calor! El mundo entero se está centrando en usted (Trae a los chicos) Usted es majestuoso y fuerte Siempre fuiste fresco ¿Usted sabe de las chicas? (Trae a los chicos) No te agites y sólo protege tu lugar Todos somos seres humanos que viven una vida guerrera ¿Por qué usted? (Sí volar alto) ¿Por qué ya? (Usted vuela alto) se dan por vencidos (oh) no está listo Muéstrame tu tenacidad, estremeciera la tierra Así que todo el mundo puede verte La historia se escribirá de nuevo El personaje principal que es - ¡tú! Traiga a los chicos Girls' Generation te hacen sentir el calor! El mundo entero se está centrando en usted (Trae a los chicos) Usted es majestuoso y fuerte Siempre fuiste fresco ¿Usted sabe de las chicas? (Trae a los chicos) Chicas traer a los chicos! Quiero bailar ahora mismo! Yo te guiaré - salga Los chicos del mundo, Soy Athena quien da la sabiduría # 1. Miren esto! Disfrute de la emoción del desafío - que ya tiene todo en este mundo Sólo sigue así - mantenerse al día Girls 'Generation, que no se detienen (Trae a los chicos) Una vez obstruido el futuro, Una vez imperceptible el futuro se está extendiendo ante sus ojos Creo que me estoy cayendo más y más para usted, que es cada vez más amplio y más perfecto (Mi corazón) Si usted no ha comenzado aún porque tienes miedo Entonces deja de quejarte! Traiga a los chicos Si dudas, oportunidades pasarán por usted Así que abre tu corazón y sal! Traiga a los chicos Porque las chicas llevar a los chicos Chicas traer a los chicos Chicas traer a los chicos Chicas traer a los chicos Girls' Generation Haga que se sienta el calor! El mundo entero se está concentrando en nosotros (Trae a los chicos) Todos los chicos que van a liderar el mundo, todas las chicas impresionantes, se reúnen aquí ¿Usted sabe de las chicas? (Trae a los chicos) 'Hangul' 겁이 나서 시작조차 안 해 봤다면 그댄 투덜대지 마라 좀! (GG) 주저하면 기회는 모두 너를 비켜가 가슴 펴고 나와봐라 좀! (T.R.X) Bring the boys out Yeah you know Bring the boys out We bring the boys out We bring the boys out Bring the boys out 순리에 맞춰 사는 것, 넌 길들여져 버렸니? 괜찮니? (get up) 암담한 세상이 그댈 주눅들게 만드니? (that’s funny) 괜찮니? 그냥 볼 수가 없어 난, 부딪히고 깨져도 몇 번이고 일어나 날카롭게, 멋지게 일을 내고야 말던 네 야성을 보여줘 My boy Bring the boys out Girls’ generation make you feel the heat! 전 세계가 너를 주목해 (Bring the boys out) 위풍도 당당하지 뼛속부터 넌 원래 멋졌어 You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) 흔들리지 말고 그댄 자릴 지켜 원래 전쟁 같은 삶을 사는 인간인걸 너는 왜? (yes fly high!) 벌써 왜? (you fly high!) 포기해 Oh, 넌 멀었잖아 너의 집념을 보여줘 지구를 좀 흔들어줘 모두가 널 볼 수 있게 역사는 새롭게 쓰여지게 될 걸? 주인공은 바로 너! 바로 너! Bring the boys out Girls’ generation make you feel the heat! 전 세계가 너를 주목해 (Bring the boys out) 위풍도 당당하지 뼛속부터 넌 원래 멋졌어 You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) Girls bring the boys out! I wanna dance right now! 내가 이끌어 줄게 come out. 세상 남자들이여 난, No.1 지혜를 주는 Athena Check this out! 즐겨봐라, 도전의 설레임 이미 모두 가진 세상의 남자 그대로 쭉 가는 거야 keep up! Girls’ generation, We don’t stop! (Bring the boys out) 막혀버렸던 미래가 안보였던 미래가 네 눈앞에 펼쳐져 점점 더 완벽한 네 모습에 마치 난 빨려들 것 같아 My heart 겁이 나서 시작조차 안 해 봤다면 그댄 투덜대지 마라 좀! (Bring the boys out) 주저하면 기회는 모두 너를 비켜가 가슴 펴고 나와 봐라 좀! (Bring the boys out) ’cause the girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out Girls’ generation make’em feel the heat! 전 세계가 우릴 주목해 (Bring the boys out) 세상을 이끌 남자, 멋진 여자들 여기 모여라 You know the girls? (Bring the boys out) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop